Mary Sue
by ashmaybe
Summary: kagome is trying to deal with a closed well, the guy that won't leave her alone and the fact that she is being stalked maybe -.-   there will be all forms of fruit in the end-ish of this. It's on-hold. May never be complete. DO NOT READ.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Salt

A/N I wrote this even though I started one a whole year ago. That story (Fate's Real Reason) will be redone by the way. No one reads it so...

Yet again another Kurama and Kagome story, but now Hiei matters!

DISCLAMER:I own you, but not the awesome Yu Yu Hakusho or alright-ish inuyasha

'Kurama' *Youko*

Kagome's Point Of View

I woke up with a terrible jolt to find that my memory seemed to be failing I was in the well house so the only non-idiotic conclusion was that I was at the shrine. Heaving myself up I slowly made my way to the house.I felt like something was weighing on my soul.

I opened the door and let out a call.

"I'm home!"I bellow as loud as I can.

I ,apparently, was the only one.

Making my way to the bedroom to lay down and think about my mental block I spot the because I have to face my serious memory loss does not mean I can't relax while doing so.

Walking to the room I strip and get ready. Filling the tub up to the tippy top I make sure it is hot enough to peel skin. Then I add two tea spoons of my best bubble bath. Today seems like it needs special treatment so I add some lavender baby oil and bath salt I let the thinking begin. I relaxed for awhile but soon my block evaporated and all was found out.

Most of the details about my day were gone forever but I was able to get the jest.

The final battle was won, but not with no and Sango had died by Naraku and there last moments were filled with pain. Koga died taking a blow meant for me claiming to the end that I was 'his woman'.

Shippo and Inuyasha had lived ,but this just made me sad. I was unsure why until it hit me.

The well.

Running out of the house I barely had time to put on my robe before I made it there.I chucked myself in and waited. Nothing happened.

I started bailing at the thought of never seeing them. I lied there for some time before telling myself that I would find away back. Deep down I knew it was hey, now I could lie in a bed not on a cold dirt floor. As fate would have it my family was back after my pity party. My friends had died ,yet, I only cried when I couldn't see them.

Exhaling a shaky breath I made my way to meet them. My mama and ,shockingly, Sota hugged the sadness out of me and it was temporary forgotten.

"Sis!"Sota spit in my face.

"Ah, how nice to see you again Kagome." My grandpa stated."Have you brought any more demon friends with you?" He suspiciously questioned.

Mom must have scented my distress because she 'conventicle' had this to say.

"Kagome, come to the kitchen and help me make supper."She in a loving way told me.

"Of course mother!"I was over joyed to be out of there.

We were having a simple miso soup so I chopped up the tofu and onions very glad to be helping. I loved to cook. Traditional foods were my favorite to make and eat.

Once the diner was finished we all sat down as a family and we laughed and talked. I am so happy to be back with them. Sadly Sota had to ruin it like the annoying little brother he is.

"So sis, how long are you here?" He asked very innocently.

I couldn't hold back the pain any longer. I told them everything. The story was long and I started over and repeated things a lot. Most of what I said was drowned by my tear and chocking. Even though I did all that, they listened to me and made it seem better. At the end of my big cry fest Sota tried to reassure me.

"Don't worry Sis," He tried to sound grown up, "the well can't be closed forever! We'll find a to open it!"

Even though it sounded impossible, I want to believe I smiled with them.

My mom looked worried after some time and told me she had to talk to me. We went up to have a privet talk away from the other two.

"Kagome, would you mind coming up to my room?" Mom gently asked, like I was going to break if she said it to rough.

"Alright." I simply stated back.

"I know this is bad timing, with the, you know." She took a break before trying again."You haven't been to school in a while and you've missed so many days...The point is that the school would have to fail you. They don't want to do that because there success rate would go figured such a thing would be horrible since you re the only one...But one school offered to take you with the hopes of changing things that you'll be here more often I think you should do this." She seemed very nervous about all of this, yet still held a motherly tone.

(A/N They do something similar to this were I'm from and I know they don`t do that in Japan but hey.)

"How far is it?"I asked scared to death.

"It's on the edge of the you'll have to stay at your school for a bit, but I'm going to work it all out."Mom tried to be reassuring.

"At lest I get to say goodbye to everyone..."I say very unhappy.

As I turned to leave the room I felt very mother however stopped me.

"Well, it may not be that bad."She let a smile creep onto her face."Since the school is so far away, maybe you can stay with your cousin Rose during the school may help to know some one there."

I felt the excitement form before she even finished her last sentence.I have not seen rose in years! Also, this new school may help me and give me new insight. Perhaps I'll find a way back down the well in the grin was tugging at my lips.

"Now I said maybe."Mom scolded.

I didn't have time to respond. I was already headed down the halls. The day started out miserable, but ended on a high note.

Even though I had a good end my sleep was very troubled. Come Monday I would have a lot to explain to my friends.

Authors Corner:

Ash: Soo. Did ya like it?

Hiei: No.

Kagome: What happened to your story from last year!.

Ash: I'm redoing it!

Hiei: sure you are.

Ash: Shut up!

Joe: Ashley? Are you hearing voices again?

Ash: There real I tell you!

Kagome: Make sure to R&R~

Hiei: Hn.

Ash: See! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Charm

A/N So the next chapter is up! I'm still working on FRR. Not that anyone cares...

DISCLAMER: I own Rose, so take that! :P

Warning!: Youko and Kurama are very OOC. They speak telepathically, Youko's a pervert and Kurama has a fan club. you have been warned.

'Kurama' *Youko*

Youko Kurama's Point Of Veiw

*Now that one Red. Just think about it...*

'Youko, I've been telling you this ever since I was ten. Stop calling me Red and I'm not having Inter-Corse with random girls you man-whore.'

*Your being over-dramatic Red*

*...So*

*I see, silent treatment now*

Well Red clearly has no life. I mean, come on. An overly sexy fox like me should not have to deny the world this toned body. He'll get some good sex with what he got. I don't know what's holding him back. Is it his mom?

Kurama's Point Of View

It seems Youko has finally gone quite. Now I can appreciate my walk to school. I adore fall with all the leafs flowing around. Even though I know there all dying. I can't help but feel content at the r-

*Hey Red?*

Oh so close. And here I thought my day may not turn out that bad.

*Come on baby, answer me*

'You didn't ask anything'

*What way do you swing*

'I should have just continued ignoring you'

*Well if your not into girls...*

'Why don't you just fuck off Youko'

*I wish I could fuck*

-sigh-.I understand that Youko is horny, but I can't just mess around with anyone like he can. Youko is one of the most important person in my life, but when I finally do something like that with someone it's not going to be with just would need to be someone who my mom approved of(since I know Youko is fine with anyone). I would have to know them and be comfortable having intercourse with them.

*Red, is he your type~*

'Youko. Stop it'

*fine*

Great, Arguing with the King Of Pervs (A/N King Of Pervs, King Of Thieves, get it)has ruined my morning walk. Now I am already at school. I would slater him if it wouldn't just end up killing me. I really hate school at these moments.

*What's wrong Red.*

'Fuck off'

*Oh, profanity, what would your mother say*

'Again, fuck off'

Kagome's Point Of View

I remember the talk I had with my friends. We all use to be so close but now a days it seems like all they talk about is boys and school work. it wasn't like they changed all of a sudden. If anything I was the one who changed. but that's the point. I've grown a lot and they have stayed the I wasn't surprised when no one brought up how we could still hang out. it was manly just:

"Oh, that's too bad"

"it will be sad to see you go"

"at lest we have memories"

It doesn't bother me. I'm sure it was only a matter of time any way. even though none of us really tried to stay friends I'm sure well still see each other every once and again. I still have their numbers, they still have mine, but this is a fresh start we both needed.

any who maybe I should get out of bed now. but first days are overrated...

" Kagome hurry up! Your going to be late!" my mom yelled up at me.

"Coming!" I shouted down letting my annoyance seep though into my voice.

Racing down hoping that it would stop her from yelling anymore ma came out of nowhere blocking the door.

She gave me my lunch and told me I'd have to bike to got Rose's mom to let me stay with them till the summer. however that would start next week and today was Monday. Ma also gave the name of my new school but I was too excited to really pay attention.

After wandering around for three hours I would learn to regret that.

XXX

Fuck ,Fuck and one last Fuck.

Of all the times I don't pay attention it's when my mom is telling me the name of my school.

I would call home but I'm broke and I never had time to buy my own phone.

Smart Kagome. Real smart move.

My feet are killing me, I have a head ache and no clue were I am. Mondays suck.

You know what! The next school I come across I'll ask the office if it's mine. 15 times the charm after all.

Authors Corner:

Ash: Fan fiction Youko and Kurama. The sh-, stuff. The stuff you can do to them.

Youko: Bad Ashley! Where you going to swear! How naughty. I think you need to be punished...

Ash: Not the cookies O.o

Youko: -.-^ R&R? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Buzz

**A/N **The last one seemed shorter for some reason. I try to write five notebook pages at the lest but I may need to write more. Any who a summery is below (because you all so desperately need one.) I may do one every five chapters. If I write five chapters.

Summery-

The well is closed and Kagome finds herself stuck in the present. Her school has kicked her out and my OC Rose is going to be her new Roommate any day now. However she is currently lost on the way to school... and Kurama is NOT a manwhore.

**SHOCKER!**

**DISCLAIMER****:** I own Rose! Do you own Rose? I didn't think so.

_**Warning!**_: Youko and Kurama are very OOC. They speak telepathically, Youko's a pervert and Kurama has a fan club. You have been warned.

'Kurama' *Youko*

Kagome's Point Of View.

It was during lunch break when I entered the school grounds. People were mostly inside but one group was eating outside. I didn't pay them no mind and headed inside.

I walked though the front lobby and into the office.I could tell right away that this was a high end school. it most likely wasn't mine however I was already in the door way. The secretary was on the phone so I waited until he finished to speak.

"Ah, Hello" I timidly called out.

he turned and smiled at me. " Hello there, what's the problem?" He asked in a kind way.

I stood there for a bit trying to word it right till I just got it out.

"I was ,um, wanting, um, looking for my , and I ,um, wanted to know if ,um this was my school." I nervously got out barely past a whisper.

No matter how many times I did this it never got easy.

"what's your name dear?" He seemed to be use to such odd behaveiour.

"Kagome Hiroshi." I said much more confident now.

He typed away at the computer at an amazing speed. It took him only a few seconds until he turned back with the never ending smile on his face.

"It seems you were just enrolled a week ago. Do you have your class list with you." He said turning away from me.

It wasn't a question because he had already handed me the list and told me to join everyone outside.

leaving the building I saw that now there were many people outside. the group from earlier seemed now to be huddled around something.

Rose was there! Was someone hurt? Well I had better check.

Kurama's Point Of View.

I dread lunch. It's really just that simple. When I first started going to school I ate in the lunch room with everyone else. Soon, I found it loud and crowded. I started eating out here to get away but recently the girls seemed to have found this out. Now lunch is back to being rather unpleasant.

They don't say anything they just watch. Sometimes they just sigh. I've tried many polite tactics to get them to stop but it never Youko doesn't like them. He puts it like this:

_My wonderful body __can not__ be tarnished by those creepy school girls._

"Hey there."

Hum? Who's that? Most of the time no one says anything.

"Be quite." A voice whispered back.

"What's going on?" The first voice had now dropped down to a whisper.

Personally I wondered what was going on.I'd been trying to figure out that for quite sometime now.

"Is someone hurt?"

Suddenly out of nowhere, there was someone right in my face! I leaned back and tried to slow my heart beat. Why would someone do that!

_Buzz._

The buzzer had went off singling the end of lunch. So I hurried off faster than girl scared me.

Youko Kurama's Point Of View.

A girl gets in his face. And he doesn't kiss Red?

Sure the fan girls are annoying, but because I won't play around with them doesn't mean he shouldn't have kissed her. I'm pretty sure she's not a fan girl. Anyways, if he kissed a random girl they'd leave him alone.

Also I'm still really horny.

Me and Red will have one long talk about that. I want to fuck somebody.

**Authors Corner**

**Ash:** My chapters are getting shorter! Only four pages this time!

**Joe: **Your also bad at dialoged.

**Ash:** Geez, thanks.

**Joe:** Your welcome.

**Ash: **-.-^

**Hiei:** Hn.

**Kurama: **Humm. Noted Hiei, noted.

**Ash:** R&R?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Confused

**A/N** God my chapters are getting shorter. My computer crashed so next time I may just upload a bit faster. Trust me I'm so thankful your all still reading this story. But in less than three chapters guess who's getting a proper introduction to our little Kagome ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not claim any owner ship over any of these characters- I'm just making them my temporary bitches.

_**Warning!:**_ Youko and Kurama are very OOC. They speak telepathically, Youko's a pervert and Kurama has a fan club. You have been warned._** Heterosexual relationships!**_

'Kurama' *Youko*

Kagome's Point Of View

"what was that!" Rose hissed pulling me aside from the crowd.

The action was sudden and left me dumbstruck. After a few seconds of me just standing there, blinking and looking straight ahead, Rose got more than a little pissed off.

"Look, Kurama is mine, then he's kiki's, then he's Akira's." I nearly busted out laughing at the tone of her voice. She sounded just like a court officer handing out the law.

"what are you talking about?" I asked because in all honesty I still don't know who this Kurama person even is.

"*sigh* Kagome, Kagome, if it's any constellation you can have Bakura."

"Who!" I was starting to get very confused.

"You know, that London exchange student. I can make it happen since I'm the president of the we heart Kurama-san fan club." she sounded quite proud of her 'accomplishment'.

"Um, cool" I was still quite confused.

(**A/N** guess who's confused. I thought of using a different word like bamboozled but that just sounds silly ;))

After standing there awkwardly for a while I sort of just backed away and tried to find my class. I had determined that I was already in trouble and ditching was not a good move.

But… at the same time…

I was already late and I didn't really know my way around. And it's not like mom was going to find out. Plus this was the perfect time to try to find some info on how to get back. I still don't know what's going on down there. That was more important than school work would ever be.

The library was a separate building behind the actual school. I decided to look there for the information I needed because I didn't want to test my luck and go wandering around again since my last 'walk' took me far to long.

It was easy enough to find the building. It was a small brick building and had an unusually paint job. It managed somehow to be brown, yet peach at the same time. It was very old fashioned in contrast to the actual school, the roof was pointed and not flat like most are normally built now a days. The roof had white shingles and it altogether screamed cute.

Once you enter the building it seemed even smaller. The walls were now a maple varnished clean. There was altogether ten bookcases all rather small. Looking around the room it started to look like this building was not originally intended to be a library. If I had to guess it might have been an old science lab.

I choose to look for history books and ones of old Japanese myths. How ever there were few books that seemed useful. I went with the biggest book first since it would have more information in it. And plus it would be out of the way.

The History Of Ancient Japan: 1300-1600. Now were should I start? Well, I may as well start at the beginning…

I made my way to one of the circled tables and got started. I didn't quite know what I was looking for or what I needed, what I would even do if I found anything. Still, the saying goes: Knowledge is power.

I plopped down and cracked open the book. I had an hour and a half till school was out, maybe less. The table of contents was at lest three pages long and none of the topics seemed to be helpful. Soon I narrowed it down and stared reading from the 1450's to the 1590's. Nearly 15 decades of history. Yay.

_1 hour and then some later_

_And then the general commanded the archers to release the arrows upon the first sign of light. The group sat and waited. Now the attacking army marched through the night unseen and torch less, until they found the note and arrow the general had previously left on the tree. They crowed around and the leader commanded,_

**Beep Beep, Beep Beep, Beep.**

"huh" I said out load as my trance was broken.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Replied the voice of a younger girl.

She had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I found this appearance odd and highly unusual. She had this aura of innocents to her and she was not in uniform. (neither was I but mine just hadn't come in yet)

"You see, The buzzer does not really reach down here you know, so I set the alarm on my watch." She explained.

"Oh, well, alright then." I replied before leaving, not wanting to be rude.

I made my way to the front of the school and a dark red Sudan pulled up in front of me. The widow rolled down and I was met with one angry face.

**Authors Corner:**

**Ash:** Dun. Dun. DUUUUNN.

**Youko:** This shitty chapter is how you make up for your leave! You guys know she had them all written up she was just to lazy to post right? Now that she has to write then post its going to take months!

**Ash: **Mean man make this asswee cry!

**Youko: **I'm sowwys!

**Ash: **Not sowwys enough. *sniff, sniff*

**Ash & Youko:** *crys* R&R

**Ash: **Asswee make it up to yous!

**Kagome: **Sure you will…


	5. AN

A/N: have I ever mentioned how much I love you guys? I'm sad to say there is no real chapter. Sadly high school enrolment and other things are taking up my time. But I have some news for you, and a couple issues to address. First off, is mary-sue. I'm taking a break from my brain child but not ending her. I'm starting up some one shots that take place in that story about Christmas and so on. It'll be called marty-stu and I have a couple shots done on that. Also chapter five is coming alone nicely but don't expect a lot, I fell bad about it but I can't do a lot to help it. Secondly I'm going to put in a little about fates real reason here. I found a really unmotivated but lovely co-author who I adore and find sexy to help on that so hopefully she'll have chapter 2 up for all of you soon. Third I'm going to do two one shots for criminal minds and you-gi-oh. Fourth, is I'm trying to publish a real book so I hope you'll all be supportive and realize that this has always been my dream so what little I do on fan fiction will be cut in half. I'm sorry. Now, on to the issues. I'm sure you all know acta and so on. Although I have few readers I would love it if you all checked out this link to help stop it. Lastly quit face book. Now, since fan fiction isn't really for the above I'll leave you with some cute hiei nonsense ^.^

Hiei: Joy

Shut up :D

Warnings: not remotely related to anything and super trippy. Plus I wrote it in five minutes and hiei is super OC. Oh well, you gotta love me ^.^

A man about four feet tall laid down in tree appearing at first to be fast asleep. However after a quick one over you would notice how his eyes were slightly cracked opened. He stayed like that for hours while many people walked by until at last a much taller male with overly long red hair walked near.

"Kurama, my banana!" The man leaped down shouting.

The man seemed taken back by this and unable to respond.

" Oh, you'll never guess what happened to me!" The shorter one smiled up at 'Kurama'

"umm, what?" The ginger nervously asked, not sure he wanted the answer.

"well, I met the nicest fairy in the whole wide world who gave me magic blue smiley pills! Then he ( cause all fairies are big manly men you know) told me to add funny juice and ever since I've been so Happy!"

And suddenly his world went black.

Authors Corner:

Kagome: can you even do one of these after such a long A/N?

Ash: Silence! I banish you from my kingdom!

Hiei: No wonder you don't have a boyfriend

Ash: *deathpan* there are no boyfriends, only puppies. -.-

Kurama: feel free to crew her out in a review.

Ash: Or make me pancakes!


	6. AN Good bye

A/N I've written the next chapter so there really shouldn't be to much of a wait. Sadly even though I've written a chapter doesn't mean I'm going to post it. I love to write, but I'm not good at it. So I'm quitting. These chapters have been short and bad in quality. I may come back to this, but for now, it's over. I'll call it on-hold but it feels more like giving up. Maybe I'll rewrite it if I ever improve, but maybe I won't. On that matter Mary sue is closed for business. So is Fate's Real Reason, Marty stu and all my future ideals. If I ever change my feelings about writing, I'll come back But not now, and not anytime soon.


End file.
